The Legend of Zelda:The Untold Legend
by JonathanSpenc
Summary: A new story from The Legend of Zelda. The remainder of the story will not be made.
1. Chapter 1:Destiny

The Legend of Zelda:

The Untold Legend 

by Jonathan Spencer a.k.a. me

Chapter 1:Destiny

5,000 years ago when space was nothing but chaos, three golden goddess' descended upon this chaos. The three golden goddess' all worked together to create the land of Hyrule, and when their labors where completed,they fled for the heavens, but before they made it there, they fused together to form **_THE TRIFORCE_**. Sense then it has been destiny that a Dark Wizard, a Princess, and a Hero would all be granted with the TriForce's power. It was also destined that the hero would rise to defeat the evil, and return peace to the world.

For hundreds of years, Hero's have risen by the courage, Dark Wizards by the power, and Princess' by the Wisdom, and this Hero has always remained victorious over the evil. He is The Hero of Time, and his spirit shall never die. But for as long as the hero lives on, so will the villain,and the Princess. It is also stated that the chosen one's shall be born with _The Sacred Mark_ on the back of their hand.

Now 5,000 years later a boy is born in the Kokiri Forrest...  
His name...  
Is Link.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Well what do you think?Good opening or bad opening?Please leave a review as, I will be making more chapters.However please be patient with this, as I also have to balance this with homework, school, friends, family, and Video Games.

-Jonathan Spencer


	2. Chapter 2:Link

The Legend of Zelda:  
The Untold Legend

by Jonathan Spencer a.k.a. me

Chapter 2:Link

Our story begins in the Eastern Region of Hyrule. In the Kokiri Forrest,in a house identical to most of the others(Green with a pointy roof). A boy ten years of age lies asleep in his bed.

The boy has blond hair that sticks out in front. He wears the standard Kokiri outfit:Green Tunic with a belt, Brown Boots, "Peter Pan" hat, no underpants. He has blue eyes and a serious LOOKING face. Oh yeah and one more detail that only he can see: he has a mark on his left hand that looks like a triangle,with a smaller upside down triangle inside it(for those of you who played the games: you know what that is).Sense nobody else can see it,he never brings it up.

All of a sudden a blue fairy flies above him.

"Hey Link!Link wake up!Wake up Link!"she says with her high pitched voice. Link however would not wake up so she went with her last resort but first she said:

"Dang it Link!WAKE THE HECK UP!"seeing as this would't work she pulled his blanket off and started fling into him repeatedly.Link finally woke up and looked up at the fairy once again fling above him.

Link then looked up at her and said"Hey Navi,what's up?"Navi then looked at him and said:  
"Finally you're awake!Link the great Deku tree wants to speak to you."

"Oh really?I wonder why."

Link then walked out of his house and onto the grass outside.(yes in this story Link's house is ground-level)

END OF CHAPTER 2

Well what do you think?Questions?Comments?Please leave a review.

Why did The Great Deku Tree want to see Link?  
What will happen when Link hears his story?  
And what famous "The Legend of Zelda" character makes their debut?

Find out next time in:  
Chapter 3:Zelda

-Jonathan Spencer


	3. Chapter 3:Zelda

The Legend of Zelda:

The Untold Legend

by Jonathan Spencer a.k.a. me

Chapter 3: Zelda

When we last left Link was going to see The Great Deku Tree for a reason that he is unaware of...

Continuing, Link is walking through the forrest passing his Kokiri friends. He then looked up on a roof of a house and saw a girl sitting down looking at him. The girl was about Link's height, also wearing the Kokiri outfit. She had brown hair though.

"Hi there Link!" the girl said with an enthusiastic tone. "How you doing down there?I'm just up here on the roof of my house, how I got up here I don't remember but I'm kinda sorta stuck. SO if you could pretty please get me down from here I would greatly appreciate it."

Link looked up at the girl and thought _hmm_ _maybe I should get her down, then again I don't want to piss off the Great Deku Tree__hmm…_ "Good luck with that" Link said as he continued walking toward The Great Deku Tree.

The girl then smiled and said "Bye bye Link be sure to come back to visit me again some time"It was obvious the girl liked him. Link ignored her continuing toward The Great Deku Tree, he then...did...some other stuff...(what do you want from me?) He then reached **The Great Deku Tree Domain. **Finally about to speak to The Tree he was stopped by a boy. This boy stands 1 foot shorter than Link, has brown hair, he is very skinny, however, he consideres himself "The Kokiri Boss" just because he's the strongest of them. The boy then looked up at Link and said "Halt Link if you wish to pass by here to The Great Deku Tree, you must gain a sword, and a shield!"

Link looked down at him and said "Mido, why the hell do I need a sword and shield just to speak to a tree?"

"Because Link, I, The Great Mido, DEMANDS IT!"

"Oh okay, well where can I get a sword, and a shield?"

"Up your ass for all I care, just get a sword and a shield!"Link then nodded his head, and was off to get a sword and a shield. Navi still floating above him thought one thing _If this boy gets these items then he will be one step closer to _**ZELDA.**

Please leave a review.Tell me what's good, what's bad, and what I need to change.(I just might do it)

How will Link obtain these items?

What does The Great Deku Tree want from Link?

How will Mido react if/when Link returns?

Find out next time in:

Chapter 4: Sword, Shield, and Saria


End file.
